


A Birthday Present

by smilelaughread



Series: Fifty Shades of Femmeslash [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelaughread/pseuds/smilelaughread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny organizes a little something for Hermione's birthday, and Hermione can never resist how sweet her girlfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

The roses on the table, some a delicate pink while others were a deeper red, were there when Hermione got home from the Ministry. It was mid-afternoon, following a long training session. The shot of pleasure she felt swirl inside her was just what she'd needed as a pick-me-up - and she hadn't been expecting anything from Ginny until evening. Few things managed to surprise Hermione, but the bouquet brought a smile to her lips and set her mind to work.

The sunlight that streamed in through the window glinted off of something on the floor behind the ottoman, catching her attention.

Hermione, grabbing the flowers, followed the silver, metallic glint that came from... was it foil? Curious.

Taking small steps along the trail took her to the bedroom she (more often than not) shared with Ginny, though the door was closed. Maybe locked, though Hermione took a second to think before turning the handle. The pathway of foil ended before the door, and Hermione turned in place to see if she had missed anything else. Part of her worried that she had ruined a surprise Ginny had yet to set up completely. Maybe a surprise party? But she shook her head at that, reasoning that their bedroom could not possibly be the intended location of a party.

Confusion and uncertainty filled her as she reached for the door handle. If she opened it and saw sometime before it was ready... Ginny would bat-bogey her to Hogwarts and back.

"Is that the birthday girl I hear loitering by the door? Too caught up in being a detective to come in for little old me, or what?" Ginny's voice sounded out through the door, catching on her words in a way that Hermione associated with passionate nights and romantic dinners. Her palms grew sweaty around the cellophane holding the roses as a blush rose on her cheeks. Hermione smoothed her curls with her free hand, and then decided she'd wasted enough time. The door clicked as it opened, and she stepped into the room.

Immediately, she heard an enthusiastic, "Happy birthday!" from Ginny.

Hermione stared in shock at the decorated room. Despite her best intentions, she was trying to fit together all the pieces in her head to work out the full story. Ginny had, it seemed, decided to use various decorations in a number of creative ways. Streamers lined the floors and balloons had been charmed together into a sizeable wall, which stood propped against the window to act as a colourful, translucent curtain. At least ten birthday cards were arranged in a row along the small stand beside Hermione's side of the bed.

Hermione's eyes shot back to the bed, lightning-fast.

Ginny was propped up on her arms, leaning back in a way that exaggerated the swell of her breasts. She was wearing the shirt Hermione always complimented her on, and not much else. Hermione caught Ginny's grin, smiling right back. Ginny's hair was gathered in a complicated twist that brought out the curve of her cheekbone and the enthusiastic glint in her eyes. There was a healthy, excited glow to her skin that made Hermione want to kiss her. All of her. And then some.

"I can't believe you did this." Hermione said slowly, looking around again. She was still mystified by the lengths to which Ginny had gone. Paper crowns like the ones Hermione remembered came in New Year's crackers had been charmed to float above the bedposts.

"Twenty is a special year," Ginny said. "I wanted to _celebrate_ it with you properly before the boys got here for the party. And what's a celebration without some improvised decorations?"

"You're brilliant!" Ginny had used Hermione's leftover decorations from Ron's and Harry's birthdays! Aha, Hermione thought. She found the repurposing of the streamers and other details absolutely endearing. Setting the roses on the dresser beside the door, Hermione maneuvered herself to Ginny, laughing with abandon. She leaned over, hoping to get a kiss.

No success. Ginny turned her chin away, neatly pulling from Hermione's reach. Hermione pouted, convinced that, given it was her birthday, it was only fair she get a kiss. Ginny gave Hermione an exasperated look, as though she knew what Hermione was thinking, and tightened her fingers around Hermione's hand, which she snatched out of the air. She squeezed once, then motioned to the side with her head.

"You have to read my cards first," she said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Then the birthday girl can get a kiss. Maybe two, if she's nice." Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't refuse the reading Ginny had prepared for her.

The first one began:

_Hermione,_  
_You are a shining spot of happiness in my life. I cherish the strength and Goodness you bring me. You add the vigour, the determination, and the colour in life. You make things interesting._  
_Red flowers, for the love we share._  
_Pink, for the way you blush when we're naked and you've told me you love me._  
_Gold, because I'm lucky to have you, because you're precious, and because even if I never catch another snitch, you always love to fly with me._  
_White, because we're both here to witness the third decade in your life and to make the most of it._

_Here's to a million more happy birthdays,_  
_Ginny_

With happiness threatening to split her in two, her eyes shining and Ginny's hand gripped tightly in her own, Hermione picked up the next one. She felt incredible gratitude to Ginny for the time and care she'd clearly put into the heartfelt preparations. Something great lay just ahead of them, and she couldn't wait to live it all with Ginny. 

"I love you," she whispered to Ginny. On her second try, Hermione's kiss finally made it to the desired target. Their mouths met briefly, teasingly, and sweetly. Hermione felt like she could fly.

"I love you, too," Ginny said, after they'd parted. "Though I'm starting to think you might be getting a little old for me."

Hermione swatted Ginny playfully. They giggled together, and Hermione started in on the next card, heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
